


Marked

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you do an scenario where the reader and Sam are dating, and she sacrifice herself taking the mark of Cain from Dean. All because she knows how much it hurts Sam seeing his brother that way and wants him, and Dean, to have an “normal life”. Thanks!





	Marked

They were at it again. The screaming and shouting woke you up.

You blinked as you groggily watched the surface that you had used as a pillow, and then quickly got your bearings. You had fallen asleep over a book as you did research. It wouldn’t be the first time that Sam or Dean had to carry you to bed because you spent so much time reading trying to find a cure for the Mark of Cain that you fell asleep over the books.

It was the very least you could do, try to help Dean. Even if he assured he was okay, he wasn’t. Both Sam and you noticed the little signs, no matter how much Dean tried to hide them: the shaky hands, the anxious eating, the nightmares. Not to mention the big signs like the aggressiveness and the anger.

You really didn’t have the energy to put up with another of their fights, especially after you had just woken up, but you wanted to put an end to it anyway. So you stood up, rubbing your eyes trying to sober up, and dragged your feet as you walked, following the direction of the screaming.

Sam and Dean were in the kitchen, arguing very loudly still.

“No, Dean, you-“ Sam was saying, but his eyes fell on you when he noticed your presence. He then closed his mouth and clenched his jaw.

Noticing this, Dean looked over his shoulder to you since you were behind him, and stopped talking too. A very awkward silence fell over the room, and the tension could be cut with a knife since it was so thick.

The three of you stood there, brooding and seething, until Sam sighed and hurriedly left the room. Dean and you exchanged a quick glance but didn’t say a word. You knew that, even if you usually got along, he didn’t like you witnessing all their lowest moments. But you were a hunter now, and Sam was your boyfriend. So you were involved in the situation as much as they were.

You heaved a sigh of your own and followed Sam to try and comfort him.

“Sam, wait!” You tried to catch up with his long steps and held him by the hand as soon as you did. “Talk to me, c’mon”

“I can’t, Y/N” Despite his tall height and his big burly built, the heartbroken expression reminded you to that of a puppy as his kind green eyes became watery. “I can’t keep seeing him like this, especially knowing there’s nothing I can do”

“We’re working on it, Sam!” You tried to encourage him, to send a spark of hope that would hopefully settle in his chest. “We’ll find a cure, you’ll see, we just need to have a little-“

“No, I’m not patient anymore” He gulped and shook his head, still bearing that puppy expression. “And-And do you think I like seeing you like this too? Reading and studying for hours to no avail? You’re exhausted, Y/N!”

“No, I’m not” You grinned to try and trick him. “I’m fresh as a cucumber”

“Really? What time is it?” To keep you from looking at your wristwatch, he put his big hand over it.

“I, uh…” You had lost track of time since you had fallen asleep, and he knew that.

“Yeah, real fresh” With that, Sam walked away again, leaving you in the empty corridor by yourself.

*

Another day, the same routine. You jolted awake at the violent sound of voices raising. Sam and Dean arguing once more.

You honestly didn’t know how much of that you could take. It was becoming too much. You definitely were exhausted from all the reading and for the amount of effort you put into finding a cure. But it was mentally draining to know your boyfriend and his brother, who was also your close friend, were in such bad terms. And to know Dean was suffering, and as a result, Sam too.

Gulping down the lump in your throat, you tiredly walked to Dean’s room, where they were shouting at each other again.

“Will you guys quit it, please?” You mumbled, not even caring about your appearance. Usually you tried to comb your hair and wash your face and try not to look as tired or scruffy, but you just didn’t have it in you to care.

“Then tell your pigheaded boyfriend to get off my case, Y/N!” Dean shouted, bearing a tense and stiff demeanor.

“That’s your problem, Dean!” Came his brother’s violent response. “You don’t let us help you! You never let us in, you keep pushing us away!”

“So why don’t you make it easier for me then? Solve my problem, get off my damn back, Sam!”

“I’m your brother, I can’t do that! I want to help you, I want to get that damn thing off your arm!”

“Newsflash, Sammy: you can’t! We’ve tried everything, we’ve looked every website, read every book. Nothing, nada, zero! When will you ever give up?!”

“Never! I’m not gonna give up on you!”

“Well, maybe you should!”

“STOP!” You shouted, so angrily that you hurt your throat, but you didn’t care about that either.

Surprised by your outburst, Sam and Dean finally stopped arguing to look at you. You took advantage of their attention focused in you to vent, to finally let out all the things that had been eating you alive, all the thoughts that kept you awake until you inevitably gave up to exhaustion, all the emotions you had been bottling up.

“Don’t you see that this is going nowhere? Arguing doesn’t help anyone, it just makes things worse! You pigheaded Winchesters, always being so damn stubborn!” You sobbed, not caring about it either. “I-I just… I wished you stopped that! I…”

You were interrupted by your own tears, which choked you up. Their green eyes were focused on you, watching the scene in shock.

“What are you… Are you crying?” Dean muttered, frowning in concern. Sam just watched, speechless and as heartbroken as ever.

“It’s bad enough to know you guys are having a bad time to on top of all see you against each other” It was becoming too much for you, they never got a break. “Dammit, guys… We’re all we have…”

Sam and Dean were always trying to save the world, risking their own safety and sacrificing their lives to protect one another. Yet all they ever got was pain and loss and sorrow. And the only good thing they had was each other, yet lately not so much. They were starting to hate each other, they argued so much.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay” Your boyfriend Sam didn’t think twice to wrap you in a warm hug. “It’s okay, Y/N… It’s okay, we’re sorry”

You cried on his chest, at least finding the comfort of his loving embrace pleasant. Something good, warm and hopeful for a change. His big gentle hands went up and down your back, trying to comfort you as he hushed you like a baby.

“Sorry, kid” Dean sighed, seeing how affected you were by it. “I didn’t mean to upset you”

This had to end, you needed to do something. For your sake and for theirs. Something needed to be done. You couldn’t stand being still any longer.

Sniffling through your nose and absently wiping your tears, you pushed Sam away.

“I need some fresh air” Was all you said before running away.

“Wait, Y/N!” Sam called you, following after. “Y/N!!”

“Let it go, man” You heard Dean tell him. “Give Y/N some time alone”

You left the bunker, feeling relived when the door closed after you. It was almost like a weight had instantly been lifted off your shoulders. You didn’t realize for how long you had been locked in there until you were outside.

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself and order your thoughts, you thought about solutions. Any solution, no matter how dangerous or hare-brained. You needed to do something, or talk to someone. And you had a few ideas.

*

For once, that day was different. You didn’t do any research, you didn’t need it now. Instead you fell asleep in the same chair as always, but watching a movie in Sam’s laptop. You woke up in your own bed, imagining he had carried you there once again. However, you did wake up to shouting, yet not angry but… urgent, concerned, agitated.

“… do you mean it’s gone?!”

“I’m telling you, Sammy, look!”

“How is that possible?”

“Who cares?! It’s freaking gone!”

Feeling a pang of guilt in your stomach, you slowly stood and walked to them. This time you weren’t filled with determination as you approached them, but with a growing fear and nervousness. You foresaw their reactions, but it had been done and couldn’t be undone.

“Y/N” Sam smiled as soon as he saw you. “Dean’s mark is gone, he-!”

“Wait” His brother interrupted, staring at you with suspicion. “What did you do, Y/N?”

“W-What?” You replied innocently, hiding your arms behind your back.

“You heard me, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Dean shook his head, bearing a stubborn scowl as he walked closer to you. Then he held you by the arm and struggled with you to try and roll up your sleeve.

“Hey!” Sam complained, trying to stop his brother from treating you that way. “Dean, what are you…”

The three of you became silent as your skin was revealed. There, in the inner part of your forearm was the mark. A symbol Sam and Dean were very familiar with.

“How did you do it?” The latter asked you, stern and seemingly furious.

“Does it matter?” You dropped the innocent act and spoke apathetically instead.

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed urgently. “We need to know how to reverse it!”

“No, it was the only way! It was either me or you would keep sacrificing for each other! So I did it instead” You argued this time, angrily lowering your sleeve back to your wrist. “Now you can have a normal life or at least… More normal. And stop hating each other and suffering and… I just needed to do something, okay?”

“Do you really think we wouldn’t sacrifice ourselves for you, Y/N?” Sam’s voice was laced with concern yet somehow a little fondness too.

“Then you’re stupider than I thought, kiddo” Dean completed for him, his eyes piercing you with kindness.

Delicately, Sam reached out to take your arm and rolled up your sleeve again. His longer fingers gingerly traced the mark on your skin.

“We’ll figure it out” There was determination in his eyes as he looked up at you. “Together”

“Yeah, no more fighting. No more secrets” Dean nodded, agreeing with him. “Let’s just be honest with each other from now on, okay?”

“Don’t get me wrong, we’re mad at you for doing something so stupid and so dangerous” Sam began to say.

“Really mad” Dean corrected his brother.

“But” Sam continued, smiling just a little bit, even if it was a mildly sad smile. “We’ll get through this together”

You nodded, feeling emotional tears swelling up. Then a small smile of your own formed on your lips as Sam put two fingers under your chin and lifted your head slightly so you could meet with his tallness. Then your lips met in a soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
